camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Elijah Liao
|mstrengths = Eli is naturally agile as it was a gene passed down through his mother's side of the family, who used to perform as ballet and acrobatics entertainers in China. He is good at blending in with crowds, which helps a lot because he doesn't like standing out. He also knows how to find good and strategic hiding places that are to his advantage. He knows how to take charge of surroundings and use that to his advantage too. He is a fast runner which makes him nearly uncatchable on top of his agility, and he is excellent at climbing. |mweaknesses = Due to his small Aquaphobia, Eli cannot swim as well as he would like to. He PTSD causes him to be very tense and always on guard, but that doesn't always work in his favor. Most of the time he loses sleep because of this, causing him to be less coordinated. He is better at using his weapons than his powers, but there is more a less a balance between what he uses. |likes = Eli likes anything that does not involve death, monsters, or horrifying nightmares. So basically everything. |dislikes = As stated above, it is obvious Eli dislikes death, monsters, and nightmares. He also has a slight fear of water, but it's not anything major, just him watching too much late night Jaws movies. He also dislikes nosey people, as he isn't intent to share his past with anyone. |model = Lu Han |eye = Grey |hair = Brown; Dies it different colors, mainly blonde or pink |height = 6'4 |weight = 147 Ibs |voice = Soft, Calm, Low |body = Good, Athletic Build |m/e state = Stable for now |m/e disorders = PTSD |physic disorders = ADHD |Ethnicity = Chinese |Gallery = EL24.jpg EL23.png EL22.jpg EL21.jpg EL20.jpg EL19.jpg EL18.gif EL17.gif EL16.gif EL15.gif EL14.gif EL13.gif EL12.gif EL11.png EL10.png EL9.png EL8.png EL7.png EL6.png EL5.png EL4.png EL3.jpg EL2.jpg EL1.jpg |gparent = Astraeus |mparent = Aoyun Liao |halfsibs = None |fullsibs = Astraeus' Cabin |cousin = None |aunt = None he knows |uncle = None he knows |flaw = Isolation |fears = Water |motto = "When they hurt you, hurt them back. When you die, walk it off." |reaction to crisis = He would do pretty much everything to keep himself calm |faces problems = Depends on the situation, that deciphers how he will face it |reaction to change = Probably react badly, most changes in his life haven't been the best |language = English; Can speak good mandarin |hobbies = Writing |family ship = Mother: He loves his mother more than the world and is still haunted every night by nightmares of the day she died. Astraeus: He doesn't know much about his dad, but doesn't hold any type of emotion towards him. |friendships = Lance: Being one of Eli's closest friends from TES, Eli obviously loves this guy a lot. They've always there for each other, and for that, Eli could never thank Lance enough. |love relationships = |other = The Weird Society: TES was a home for Eli, and he for a point in his life, he couldn't imagine life without them. He still misses them dearly but will fare without them. |File3 = EL4.png |File3 size = 200px }} Category:18 years old Category:6'4 Category:Chinese Category:American Category:Neutral American accent Category:Born in March Category:Children of Astraeus Category:PTSD Category:Male Models Category:Male Category:Elijah Category:TheRebelOfSlytherin Category:Homosexual Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Pisces Category:Grey Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Lu Han